1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converting apparatus and a capacitor cover of the power converting apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, power converting apparatuses have cylindrical capacitors with comparatively large electrostatic capacities. To downsize the power converting apparatuses and to improve the cooling efficiency of capacitors, a commonly employed structure is that a capacitor is passed through the housing base so that a part of the capacitor resides in the main body while the rest resides in the air duct. In this case, a capacitor cover is used to protect the part of the capacitor in the air duct from water and dust.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-173861 discloses a capacitor cover (attachment tool) with which to attach a cylindrical capacitor (aluminum electrolytic capacitor) to a housing base (main body chassis). The capacitor cover is made of plastic or other material of a predetermined hardness and a predetermined elasticity. The capacitor cover has a cylindrical shape closed at top, and in conformity to the outer shape of the capacitor to be attached, has an inner diameter approximately equal to the outer diameter of the capacitor and a length approximately equal to the length of the capacitor.